


An Orchid for My Sweetheart

by NerdsinaTree



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon), Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Gap Romance, Confessions, F/M, Kisses, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sweetheart’s Day, Valentine’s Day Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsinaTree/pseuds/NerdsinaTree
Summary: Sofia and her family take a vacation to Avalor during Sweetheart's Day; and the princess decides to take the opportunity to tell a certain sorcerer how she feels. Older Cedfia.
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer/Sofia the First, Francisco Flores/Luisa, Isabel Flores/James of Enchancia, Miranda of Enchancia/Roland II of Enchancia, Older Cedfia, and a tiny bit of - Relationship, if you squint
Kudos: 11





	An Orchid for My Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! (though it's a day early) I hope you're doing well. Here's a little cedfia story for you to enjoy. I've been wanting to do something like this ever since watching Elena of Avalor's 'Sweetheart's Day' episode :).

(Sofia is an adult of course)

The Royal Family of Enchancia had been long overdue for another family vacation; and given that the children were now grown and graduated from their selected schools, that gave everyone a little more leeway for when to do so. As opposed to the summer vacations and other school breaks they had been bound to in their youth.

Of course, becoming adults had introduced new responsibilities and schedules upon them. Some of which had actually become more intense upon their graduation. Such as Sofia's protector duties, James Knight training, and Amber shadowing their father in preparation to become the future queen.

But, as a younger Sofia had once said, it was important to have fun. So with some planning and clearing of schedules, the royal family were able to arrange for a trip together once more to Avalor. Arriving in the grand kingdom across the great sea, just in time for Sweetheart's Day.

Sofia and Amber were currently exploring the city with Elena, as well as doing a bit of shopping on the elder sister's part. Exclaiming in delight at the sights and sounds of Avalor's version of the festival for lovers.

"Are you having fun?" the young queen asked her friend, after Amber was lured into Dona Paloma's emporium.

"Mm hm," she nodded with a smile, still gazing out at the decor "Avalor's really amazing this time of year. I especially love all the orchids."

"Oh well, they're actually part of how we celebrate Sweetheart's Day here in Avalor," Elena happily explained. "You give one to the person you want to be your sweetheart."

"Really?..." Sofia gazed longingly at a booth where orchids were being sold. Thoughts turning to a certain sorcerer she had grown quite fond of over the years.

Elena eyed her curiously. A sly smile coming to her face, “Is there someone you'd like to give one to?"

The younger woman blushed at that comment "Oh um...well..."

It took a second for it to register. Elena's eyes widened, she had only been teasing, but "Wait. Really?" Her face lighting up excitedly, "Oh Sofia! Who is it?"

The princess smiled shyly, but was saved from answering after hearing her name called. Amber exiting the emporium with her arms laden with bags of goodies.

"Sofia look at this," she exclaimed, showing off a simple yet intricate bracelet she'd found. "Don't you think this will make a lovely gift for mom on her birthday."

"It's very nice Amber," she agreed.

"Now I just need to find something to bring back for Hilde and Clio..."

Though Elena was tempted to return the course of the conversation back to the topic of Sofia's love interest, she refrained herself. Despite her curiosity, she could see that the younger princess didn't want to talk about it at the moment; and given her observations of Amber from her time in the amulet. She figured perhaps it was best not to speak of such matters in her presence.

Instead she turned to her future fellow queen, "Hey, Naomi told me about this really nice dress shop that opened up a couple weeks ago. Maybe you can find something there."

"Ooh! That would be perfect!" The two of them now headed in the direction of the carriage.

Sofia started to follow after, but stopped. Turning back for just a moment to purchase a single orchid.  
———

Meanwhile back at the palace, Roland and Miranda were enjoying Luisa's _te de manzanilla_ as her and Francisco entertained them in the parlor. James having retreated with Isabel so she could show him some of her new inventions.

But in addition to the Royal Family. Another guest had also come along, one who had not been present for the last two trips to Avalor, Cedric.

Though the poor royal sorcerer felt a bit out of place among the married couples. Especially on a day like today. Though truth be told, he probably would have felt out of place during any day here in Avalor. Given his unintentional history with it's current ruler...

He started to wonder why he had even come in the first place, when his answer came in the memory of a certain blue eyed princess. Sweetly pleading for him to come along.

Oh, that's why...

"Refreshments!" Armando happily announced bringing in a tray of snacks.

"Thank you Armando," Luisa said. "Will you and Marlena be doing anything special for Sweetheart's Day today?"

"Oh yes," grinning widely, "After work we'll be going to Cafe Angelica for dinner."

"That sounds nice," she smiled.

"Speaking of Sweetheart's Day,” Francisco started, reaching behind himself and pulling out an orchid. Which he presented to his wife. "For you _Mi Amor."_

"Francisco, thank you," taking the bloom, and squeezing his hand.

"Oh, what a beautiful orchid," Miranda sighed.

"It is part of our Sweetheart's Day tradition here in Avalor," he explained. "We give one to our sweethearts, or to those we'd like to be our sweetheart."

Cedric paused for a moment in his sipping at that last tidbit.

"Huh," Roland thought, "In Enchancia we usually just give each roses or chocolates."

"Well if it's chocolate you want. I can whip up a batch for dessert tonight," Luisa offered.

"That sounds wonderful," the Enchancian queen agreed. Gently cleaning her husbands face of a smudge, as they gazed at each other lovingly.

Feeling more like the fifth wheel than ever among their antics. Cedric finished his tea and politely excused himself.

Out in the hall, he lazily admired the decor. Though he couldn't help but notice that the lovey dovey spirit seemed to persist, even among the palace staff.

"Feeling a little out of place?"

Cedric balked at the voice, turning to see an older man sporting an impeccable mustache.

"Do not feel so bad," he assured "This day can be rather challenging for all of us single folk."

Cedric eyed him curiously. He felt a magic from this man, very similar to the one Elena possessed. Yet he knew he wasn't her royal wizard. Having already met Mateo upon their arrival "Excuse me, who are you?"

"Ah yes, forgive me for not introducing myself." he bowed, "I am Esteban, Queen Elena's cousin."

"Her cousin?" raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

Esteban cleared his throat, already catching what he meant. "Yes...well it's a long story. But to put it simply, she was trapped in a magical amulet for forty one years, and I was not."

Oh right, the amulet. Recalling the tale he'd heard from Sofia.

"I take it you are the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia then."

"Yes, I am Cedric the Great," he declared with pride. Though he'd come to notice these days that it didn't roll off the tongue quite as nicely as Cedric the Sensational.

"Well Cedric," Esteban observed as he took a stand beside him, "Is there someone perhaps you're thinking of sharing this Sweethearts Day with? Or are we both to be two old bachelors lost amidst this holiday for lovers?"

The sorcerer's gaze drifted outside where another display of orchids could be seen. "Perhaps..."

"Mr. Cedric!" their conversation was cut short at the sound of Sofia's voice, Elena and Amber at her side.

A small smile found it's way on at the sorcerer's face at the sight of her. "Sofia, Princess Amber," Then, acknowledging the queen beside them, he bowed "Queen Elena,"

She smiled warmly at him, which was indeed a strange feeling. Truth be told he had been nervous about meeting the person who had been trapped inside the amulet he'd attempted to, and once even succeeded in stealing all those years ago. But Sofia had assured him things would be alright; and indeed it seemed she had smoothed things over with her fellow royal. Elena saying nary a word to him about his unsavory past.

She chuckled lightly, as if she found his nervousness amusing. "Hello, Cedric _the Great._ " Oh. There was definitely a teasing tone there. "I see you and Estaban are getting along nicely," He felt there was a jest in that statement too. Though he couldn't pin point where.

"Elena!" Chancellor Naomi called hurrying over to them with Armando by her side, paper in hand.

"You're needed over at the observatory in twenty minutes for the opening of the new solar system exhibit."

"Oh right!" Elena gasped, the event having slipped her mind. Turning to her guests she gave an apologetic smile "Sorry, but I need to take care of something real quick. So just..." her hands gesturing vaguely "make yourself at home."

"Thank you, we will,” Amber curtsied, before leaving to find her parents.

Slowly the hall cleared until only Cedric and Sofia remained, an awkward silence settling over them.

"Are you having a good time?" she finally asked.

"Hmm," coming out of his thoughts "Oh yes, I suppose so..."

She wrung her hands for a moment, thinking of the flower she held with her. Opening her mouth she started as if ito say something, when her stomach growled quite loudly.

Cedric flinched for a moment, before struggling to fight a grin that was working it's way on his lips, "Hungry are you?"

The princess flushed, crossing her arms over her abdomen "Well I haven't eaten anything since breakfast; and I've been walking around the city all day."

He gave good natured chuckle at her defense, and offered her his arm. "Come on, let's join your parents for tea then."  
———-

Elena returned from her duties soon after, and the two royal families continued to get on well for the rest of the day. When evening came they enjoyed Luisa's famous tamales for dinner, as well as her promised chocolates. Whilst Mateo put on a magic show for everyone.

Cedric slipped outside to the gardens, just as Isabel and James readied to present one of her newest inventions. A science which he wasn't too particularly interested in. Breathing in the air, and noting how much warmer it was in Avalor compared to how Sweetheart's Day was in Enchancia.

Sweethearts Day... He mused on the holiday once more as he recalled the orchids so inherent to the Avaloran way of celebrating it.

Pulling out his wand he pointed it at his hand. " _Orchidae manifestio!"_ he chanted, one of the beautiful flowers materializing out of thin air. He held it, imagining for a moment giving it to Sofia. Her face lighting up at it as he asked her to be his sweetheart.

What a ridiculous fantasy...

"Cedric?" turning he saw the very same princess.

"Sofia?!" he gasped, hiding the flower in his sleeve. "What are you doing out here?"

She smiled, gliding up beside him with her hands behind her back. "I thought I'd join you for a bit out here. If it's okay with you."

A soft smile greeted her, "I think you already know the answer to that, my dear."

Her eyes met his for a tender moment, before she allowed them to drift and take in the scenery. The garden covered with flowers, and the sky filled with stars.

"Avalor really is beautiful this time of year..."

"Indeed it is," he agreed, gazing up at the night sky along with her.

She shifted a bit, "Cedric I...um," her tone barely squeaking out like a timid mouse.

His brow furrowed, noting her distressed features. "Sofia what's wrong?", concern lacing his voice. She wasn't acting like her normal self.

"Oh? Oh, I'm fine," she assured, brushing some hair behind her ear. "I just..." letting out a deep exhale, and finally summoning her courage. "I have something for you..."

After another breath she removed her hands from behind her back to reveal a beautiful orchid.

He gaped, unable to believe the sight of her holding the flower out to him. His heart beating wildly.

Surely there must be some mistake. Perhaps she was unaware of the flower’s significance here. Though knowing Sofia, and how well traveled she was thanks to her protector and secret library duties. That was not likely to be the case.

Sofia blushed under his gaze. Feeling her apprehension start to return she focused on the orchid for strength as she started her confession.

"Cedric, we've been friends for a while now... I've always admired you, ever since I was a little girl...you've always protected me and made me smile...even if a long time ago it wasn't always your intention," she sighed, her voice became softer, almost reverent. "and...and lately, I've started to realize...I like being with you more than anyone else..." Finally meeting his eyes with a look of pure adoration.

Cedric could feel his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. Merlin's mushrooms! Was this really happening?

He was answered as she held the orchid out to him, blue eyes shining with affection. "Cedric, will you be my..."

"Look out!" someone shouted. The pair flinched, a loud sound assaulting their ears as something rush towards them from the balcony.

Thinking quickly, Sofia activated her enchantlet pulling Cedric closer to her, dropping her flower in the process, and out of the way of the projectile. Which landed safely, albeit loudly, somewhere past them.

There was a beat, as they regained their composure. Then realizing how close they were she gasped, released him from her lasso, and stepped back.

A shouting could be heard coming from the palace. Looking they saw James, Isabel, and Elena standing at the balcony.

"Sof!"

"Oh no!"

"Are you alright?" Elena shouted, her dress glowing purple and objects starting to float up behind her in her anxiety.

"We're fine!" Sofia called back.

The queen heaved a sigh of relief. The potential projectiles falling back into place, and her dress returning to it's normal color.

"I am so sorry!" Isabel apologized.

"It was my fault," James said, a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her "Here, I'll help you fix it up." Guiding her back inside.

The sorcerer and princess stood awkwardly in the garden, the tender moment now completely ruined. Sofia's lips trembled in embarrassment.

"Sofia?..." Cedric started

"I'm sorry..." hiding her face and taking off.

"Wait!" he called, reaching out for her. His own orchid falling from his sleeve as he did so, right next to hers.

She stopped, noticing the flower. Cedric picked them both back up. Trembling slightly as she gazed at him in surprise.

He swallowed. "Sofia, I too enjoy your company above all others... you were my faithful friend when you were a child, despite my reluctance to it..." recalling those old days with both fondness and bitterness, "You've helped me to become a better me...and as you've grown into a young woman...I've noticed my feelings towards you starting to change as well...and while I tried at first to fight it...I wonder if perhaps..." he sighed. "Perhaps like the friendship we established so many years ago... I shouldn't..."

After a moment of silence the sorcerer finally took the leap of faith. Holding out both flowers out to her he asked. "Will you be my sweetheart?"

Sofia's eyes began to water, covering her mouth with her hands. Then with a big smile she rushed over, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes!" she declared happily.

He nearly lost his balance, but recovered. Returning the embrace as a joyous relief washed over him.

She pulled back and smiled at him, before leaning up to plant a sweet kiss on his lips. His body stiffened in surprise for a moment, but he soon reciprocated. Closing his eyes as he savored the sweet taste of her mouth.  
————-

Unknown to them, Elena had witnessed the whole scene from the balcony above. Her mouth hanging open at the revelation of Sofia's secret beloved.

Cedric?!......Really?.....

But after the shock wore off, a small smile found it's way on her face. Well, she guessed it wasn't that surprising.

Of course she suspected things wouldn't exactly be easy for them. After all there were definitely a few challenges that their type of relationship presented; so she suspected there would be some trials for them to overcome.

But, if she knew Sofia the way she did, then she was sure they'd be able to overcome any of them. In the meantime though, their secret would be safe with her...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and Happy Sweetheart's Day :).


End file.
